The Epilogue of Wild Fantasies
by scumisyum
Summary: its a more official ending of Wild Fantasies. Hope you enjoyR


The Epilogue of It All

By scumisyum

A/N it's a sort of continuation of Wild Fantasies that was inspired by LizzyBeth101's review about how leaving the story as it is was a cruel and unusual punishment. So here goes nothing. Or well something, cause if it were nothing then the page would just be blank. Now _that_ would be a cruel and unusual punishment. Right, shutting up now!

SPOV

Mum is looking at us all weird and sappy again. I've been meaning to ask her to stop but I fear that any sudden movements might provoke a wave of tears. Paul is looking at me with this look of utter fear and I'm scared that he's going to chicken out any minute and run screaming from the room. I think Andy's feeling about the same thing but some kind of step-paternal feelings are forcing him to stay grounded.

I'm still being freaked by mum. She's just looking at us and I could swear the water works are coming any second now. Better just get it over with and prevent the floods.

"Mum, Andy, this is Paul. My, um, boyfriend. As in the guy who's dating me and that is taking me out all these nights you don't see me because I do not in fact belong to some evil satanic cult that forces me to wear leather jackets." I think Paul just got even more freaked if the jerk he gave my hand is any kind of signal. I'll just ignore it; I've learned to overcome a lot of Paul's faults by doing that. I'm mostly in it for the smooching. The guy is sexy.

"Yes, um, we kind of figured that out Suze. So, I guess we better start with that customary inquisition, right?" Andy was trying to crack another of his insane jokes. I think. Paul might not agree with my brilliant deduction though, I think his usually tanned skin just turned pallid and sickly. I'm scared he might drop dead before we can get out of this hell hole that used to be a nice and sunny living room. Appearances are deceiving that way.

Mum still isn't speaking. She must really be glad that her daughter isn't a freak of nature, in the grand scale of things, and had managed to hook an attractive chap. She might stop thinking that way once the reality of the fact that a boy was 'violating' her daughter came up and stop her euphoria addled brain's thoughts. Boy I am not looking forward to that.

"So, what do you do for a living Paul?" That was Andy. Funny, funny Andy. And that my dear friends, was sarcasm.

"I'm a student, at university," Paul looked at me weird.

PPOV

I'm trying to get Suze to tell me what I'm getting on the whole datable boy scale factor thingy. I mean, I just said I'm a student at a university. Is that inappropriate? Am I supposed to say that I'm seriously considering the business of carpentry because I believe it's a valuable position in the community? Should I say that my second option in life is being a comedian? A chef? Why isn't she giving me a hint here; kind of dying under the piercing gaze of her step-father. He's a man, he knows what young men do; they have needs and sex. Lots of sex with their hot girlfriends. God; I'm screwed.

SPOV

I think Paul is going to have a coronary. But I don't have enough time to think about that because my mum looks like she's starting to wake up and I'm scared she's going to give me a new and evolved Talk. And I've had way enough Talks with her; enough for a lifetime and more. Andy's still going at it strong with the questions.  
He he: going at it strong. Right, stop you sick mind, must concentrate on reality and the fact that my step-dad is grilling my boyfriend. Andy grilling… Ha! Right; I'll be stopping any second now.

"What university do you go to? What's your major?"

"I go to Harvard and I'm majoring in law," I think Paul's getting a bit of his natural tint back; that's always a good sign.

Mum seems to have dropped the whole Talk eye contact thing. I guess we're back to a false sense of normalcy. Oh crap she's going to talk!

"Suzie, you never said how the two of you got together."

Me and Paul darted looks at each other.

PPOV

How we got together? We were making out and we still partially disagree in rather loud outbursts and Suze has taken up the art of self-denial when it comes to my flaws and I've mastered the art of shutting her up with sexual favors. But I don't think that we can say how we got together. I was chasing her for the past years and Suze finally gave in to the sexual frustration? God… this is going to be a crash and explosion.

SPOV

"Ha ha… Good question mum. You see, that's a FUNNY story. In fact, it's a funny and long story. Nothing important; really! We should all just move on to a new topic of conversation that would be interesting for everyone here. Like smores; smores are good, yummy and involve marshmallows. Who doesn't like marshmallows?"

Way to go subtle Suze; way to go…

PPOV

I think I know why Suze never decided to be a lawyer; that career path doesn't exactly suit her INABILITY TO LIE! Gods, we're SO screwed!

SPOV

I'm thinking mum and Andy are shocked with my huge and idiotic gob. Now would be a good time to run AWAY.

A really good time.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER AND AN INQUISITION FINISHED

SPOV

We got out and away and relatively safe and I'm glad we managed to postpone that horror show for as long as we could; aka, until Brad blurted about my dating Paul at dinner; the one sacred meal in the Ackerman household.

Paul has one arm around me and we're at the beach again. Funnily enough, we seem to always end up in the same spot; where we in fact got together. A story we managed not to divulge to my good folks back at home.

Paul is looking at me strange again; not the whole 'lusty and horny' look but that other one that's been showing up lately more and more frequently. I'm not sure if I like it of if I'm scared of it. For the moment I'm just trying not to freak out and run in the opposite direction.

I'm thinking that points more to the latter feeling.

"Suze, what are we supposed to say?"

I look at Paul way confused because that just kind of came out randomly.

"I mean, to people. When they ask how we got together; what do we say? That our relationship is based on you saying 'My feet are dead, kiss me'?"

I looked at him weird. He remembers what I said? I mean, I remember what I said cause I said it, and I pretty much remember most of what he said cause he's pretty darn hot and; he remembers?

"I don't know. What do you think we should say?"

And then the moment of seriousness passed and Paul just smirked in that irritatingly attractive way and said, "That you gave in to my manly charms." And that was the end of that conversation.


End file.
